Don't Ask Don't Tell
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: It’s Seventh year…. Harry wants to be with the one he loves... especially for the Valentine's Day Dance… but there’s a slight problem: society is homophobic. Miracle: It's a songfic! HPDM, slash...
1. That Is How I Kiss You

**

* * *

**

Don't Ask; Don't Tell

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: It's Seventh year…. Harry wants to be with the one he loves... especially for theValentine's Day Dance… but there's a slight problem: society is homophobic. Miracle: It's a song-fic! HPDM, slash...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: hehehe… a song fic… . If you have heard the song (you have to have heard the song….. it's a must! Everyone should hear it! .) (I guess it's ok if you haven't either. .) and you have any suggestions… feel free to post them in your review! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: This is _very_ demeaning! No… I do not own Harry Potter or anything for either the books or movies! And I do not own the song! It's from the musical _Zanna Don't._ I suggest you all go see it… or at least get the sound track! Jai Rodriguez (from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy) is the main character:tear: why did he have to be gay? Oh why:sniffles:**

**:D I did have to change a line or two in the beginning of the song! But that is it!**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor (a little)**

**Rating: Only rated PG-13! Can you believe it! No Bunny Action! Hehehe…**

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness (I think there is a little bit in here….), Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away... (laughing… you do _not_ want to know who my muse is!).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: That It How I Kiss You.**

Can I do this?

**Don't ask.**

Can I think this?

**Don't tell.**

Can I feel this?

**Don't say anything;  
We both know very well…**

But if I feel this

**Don't ask.**

I want to tell you.

**Don't tell.**

I want to say to you

**Don't say anything;**

Just what this is.

**We both know very well. **

Harry walked silently down the corridor, his two friends chatting next to him. It was hard, to be Harry – Bloody – Potter and a Gryffindor as well. _I should have let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin._

During their little conversation, Hermione had kept an eye on Harry. She noticed him withdraw slowly from the social world and, as is her nature, she was worried. Ever since the end of their fifth year, Hermione started watching her friend closely. Now in the middle of their seventh year, she had yet to figure her friend out and Harry was especially distant this year.

Today, Fate decided to let her in on a little secret….

**If I pass you in the hall,  
And I turn my eyes away;  
**

Down the hallway, coming toward them, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione watched as Harry and Malfoy made eye contact. Malfoy's eyes were so sad that Hermione felt herself nearly come to tears.

As the two boys passed each other, she noticed that they purposefully moved to allow enough space for a person to walk between them, when, if they had kept on their original paths, they would have surely bumped shoulders.

A tear made its way down Hermione's cheek, all thoughts of the conversation she was having with Ron disappeared. Harry had turned his head when Malfoy went by him and Hermione got a good look at his eyes. If possible, they were even sadder than the Slytherin's.

**That is how I'll kiss you.**

"Hey, Herm! You ok?" Hermione nodded her head, not wanting Ron to see her cry.

"You sure?"

Hermione nodded her head again and sighed gratefully when she stepped through the door into their next class.

* * *

Since that first chance moment, Hermione had made a startling discovery: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were intentionally avoiding each other. The more she watched, the more convinced she became. But what puzzled her were the looks of longing and sadness that the boys shared. It was almost as if they were two lovers unable to be together.

Hermione snapped her head up from the book she was reading and stared across the Gryffindor common room at the dark-haired boy sitting before the hearth. The flames cast shadows upon his face, increasing the sense of sorrow etched in it. Could Harry actually be in love? Could he be in _love_ with Malfoy?

Hermione swore she would find out the truth and bring Harry out of his depression. It was the least she could do…as a friend.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

She's looking at me again. Does she know? Why does she look at me with those big, sad, calculating eyes of hers?

Sigh. What am I going to do? Everyone is expecting me to ask Ginny to the Valentines' dance, but I don't want to. Even Dumbledore and the other professors are bugging me about it! Sigh. I don't even like girls that way. And Ginny? She's like a little sister.

Oh no. Here comes Ron. Quick! Look for a place to hide!

Too late.

"Hey there mate!" He puts his arm on my shoulder. "So, whatcha been up to today? Anything exciting happen?"

I hate how he always leads up to popping the question the same way.

"No. Just another day."

He gives me one of those very quick disappointed looks hoping that I don't catch it, but I do.

"Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

Sigh. Here we go.

"No. Have you asked Hermione yet?"

His face turns a deep red, almost matching his hair.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"You should hurry up and find the right time, I hear that one of the Ravenclaws has his heart set on going with her."

It's usually easy to distract him. Unfortunately, it seems as if I can't do so this time.

"Yes well, I'm sure she can handle herself." He is so dense sometimes. "But what about you, mate? You haven't asked anyone?"

Damn persistent bugger.

"No."

"You know," don't say it! Please don't! "My sister Ginny is currently free." Damn.

"I know."

Ron gives me one of his "I know you like her" looks. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Say, did you do that essay for Sprout yet?" I cut in before he can go on.

"Bloody hell! I forgot. Thanks mate." Yes! He's gone!

After Ron turns to leave, I notice a blond-haired boy – no, man – heading in my direction. How I wish I could run my fingers through those silky locks of his. My heart begins to beat faster as he comes closer. I catch a glance of his eyes, just as longing as mine. But of course, we turn our heads away as he passes. This time as we pass, I whisper …. _"A kiss."_

**That is how I'll kiss you.**

* * *

**Hermione POV**

There it was again. I swear I saw it! They looked at each other and then purposefully looked away without exchanging any insults. Wait, when was the last time they even spoke to each other?

Thinking.

It must have been at the beginning of the year. But that was five months ago! How could I have not seen it in all this time…

Oh no….I think he saw me looking again. I hope he doesn't get mad.

Sigh. They must truly be in love. It's the only explanation that I can come up with. And the way that they ignore each other… must be because they know that their relationship would be forbidden. Tear. Oh, Merlin. My poor Harry.

Another tear falls. This is so sad. The more I think of them together, the more perfect couple I see. All of their flaws are made up in the other. It's beautiful.

But then, even if they _are_ perfect for each other, Harry is expected to be with Ginny, and Mal – Draco is expected to be with Pansy. More tears fall.

"Herm."

I wish there was something I could do.

"Hermione."

They must be suffering so much. I need to do something!

"Hermione!"

What? Oh. It's Ron.

"Yes, Ron?" Sniffle.

"Are you ok?" He's got that worried look again. I sigh. I know he likes me, but, I don't know!

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I turn and walk away. I can't stand to be near him now. All I can think about is Harry and Draco being together like they deserve to be. But of course, if being gay is frowned upon in the muggle community, it is ten times worse in the wizarding community.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

That Granger girl is staring at me again. She's been doing that all week and it's starting to get on my nerves.

Sigh. There's Harry. Beautiful, wonderful Harry. My Harry. Yes, mine. Oh how I just want to hold him in my arms… I will _not_ cry here in front of people. It is not Draco-like. I laugh mentally. Draco-like! Ha! Not Malfoy-like, not Death Eater-like; Draco-like. Draco, me.

Harry was the first to see the real me. That blessed night in the secret tower. I had thought I was the only one who knew about it. There I was, no tears, just looking out the window sighing and Harry came in. I don't remember who was more shocked.

We didn't say anything to each other, simply stayed silent for a time. The next thing I know, Harry's embracing me and I'm crying at the unfairness of the world. Harry was crying too.

That was when I had my first kiss. Yes, it was my first and the only _real_ kiss since.

That was five months ago.

Now, we kiss each other everyday, though, in the only way that we can.

Oh, look! There he is now. So perfect, so dark. Hm, another kiss? Yes. He here comes.

I watch him coming near me; our eyes connect. At the last second, we turn our heads away and I can hear him say, _"A kiss."_

Next time, it's my turn.

**That is how I'll kiss you.**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**That's the first part…. Second part coming as soon as I get those pretty little cadies… aka: reviews! They're candy for us writers and we need the sugar to stimulate our minds and imaginations! So….. GIVE!**


	2. Only The Silence I Can't Bear

**

* * *

**

Don't Ask; Don't Tell

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: It's Seventh year…. Harry wants to be with the one he loves... especially for the Valentine's Day Dance… but there's a slight problem: society is homophobic. Miracle: It's a song-fic! HPDM, slash...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: hehehe… a song fic… . If you have heard the song (you have to have heard the song….. it's a must! Everyone should hear it! .) (I guess it's ok if you haven't either. .) and you have any suggestions… feel free to post them in your review! Cheers!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: This is _very_ demeaning! No… I do not own Harry Potter or anything for either the books or movies! And I do not own the song! It's from the musical _Zanna Don't._ I suggest you all go see it… or at least get the sound track! Jai Rodriguez (from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy) is the main character:tear: why did he have to be gay? Oh why:sniffles:**

**:D I did have to change a line or two in the beginning of the song! But that is it!**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor (a little)**

**Rating: Only rated PG-13! Can you believe it! No Bunny Action! Hehehe…**

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness (I think there is a little bit in here….), Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away... (laughing… you do _not_ want to know who my muse is!) .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Only The Silence I Can't Bear**

**Hermione POV**

That's it! I'm tired of it! Of everything! Damn them all the hell!

Breathe. Come on girl, breathe. There we go. Breathe.

Ok. So I watched as Harry got bombarded by a group of Gryffindor boys bugging him to ask Ginny out. Then Ron had the gull to come up to me and complain but Harry's inability to get over his 'shyness' and ask his little sister out. And _then_, I watched as Blaise Zabini had to fight off a group of sniveling Slytherins from pouncing on Draco.

Deep breath.

The only good thing, was that Ravenclaw asking me to the dance, which I accepted. He's my little secret. He's handsome, smart, and likes me for who I am. Plus, he doesn't get on my nerves as much as Ron, and we kind of been dating a little. Blush. What can I say? He's my type of guy.

Back to Harry and Draco. Valentine's Day is supposed to be a romantic day spent with a loved one. I wish I could find a way to help them be together….

* * *

**Harry POV**

It is two days until the dance and Ron is really pushing me to ask Ginny out. Every time he bugs me, I point out that he hasn't asked Hermione yet, but he just keeps saying that he is going with her. _"It's understood that we are going together."_ Someone better tell Hermione that. Last time I checked, she was going out with that boyfriend of hers… what's his name? The Ravenclaw.

Speaking of boyfriends, I wonder how Draco has been holding up. I have nearly broken down once and asked Ginny to the dance, just to get everyone to leave me the bloody hell alone. But I couldn't do it. Is it so wrong to want to be with the one you love?

Oh! There he is now. Damn. I forgot about the group assignment that we have to do. One person from each house in a group and Draco and I get placed in the same one. Sigh. A blessing and a curse.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**If I have to say hello to you  
and I don't say your name,**

Harry made his way over to his group. Draco watched his every move.

"Hello."

The group other two members looked up and greeted him.

"Hey Harry."

"Good to see you, Harry."

Draco kept his head down and seemingly ignored Harry's presence. Harry placed his portion of the work on the table and turned to sit in a seat across the room.

**If I meet you in a group of friends  
and turn my back on you,**

Hermione entered. The first thing she noticed was the two boys sitting as far away from each other as possible. With a sad sigh, she made her way to sit next to Harry.

**that is how I'll kiss you.

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

"Harry?"

He looks up at me and I can see the sorrow that is always there in his eyes.

"I want to talk to you about something."

He tilts his head to the side questioningly.

"We can't talk here… after class, in the library?"

He nods and goes back to his work.

The professor comes in and class begins, but I don't pay any attention.

After class, I follow Harry to the library. I notice that Draco is just a few paces behind me. All three of us end up in the library. Taking a chance that we won't be seen, I grab Draco's wrist and drag him with me. As I pass Harry, I grab his wrist as well and continue dragging them to the private rooms that I was granted for my studies.

I hope they both forgive me for this.

**Don't Ask. Don't Tell.

* * *

**

**Third Person POV**

Hermione didn't let go of their wrists until she was sure that they were safely in the room. Draco and Harry looked around in awe. Books lined the walls. There was a fire place in the mist of ancient books and in thee middle of the room was a comfy looking chair and a couch to match.

Hermione plopped herself in the chair and motioned for the two boys to sit.

Harry made his way to the couch and sat at one end. Draco was hesitant at first, but then sat at the other end.

"I know."

Both boys looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"It tears my heart to pieces to watch you two."

Both boys turn their head away.

"I want to help. I know that neither of you have any desire to ask either Ginny or Pansy to the dance, so I looked around and I think I have a solution."

"How?" It was Draco who asked.

Hermione gave him a small sad smile. "I know two girls." Draco narrowed his eyes, but allowed her to continue. "They are in a similar situation that you are in."

"They're in love."

Hermione looked toward Harry, but he kept his gaze focused on the dancing flames.

"Yes. Very much so. Although, I do not know if their love is as… pure as yours."

Draco sighed. Harry turned to face him. "What are you proposing?"

"For you to take them to the dance. Think of it as a double date, you two with them. Everyone else will see two straight couples."

Harry let out a strangled noise. "I hate this! Why can't we just be with who we want to be with? Is it _that _hard to accept that two people may be in love? Even if they are both men, or women?"

Before Hermione could get up to calm her friend, Draco had his arms around the angered boy in a tight grip. Hermione watched as Harry collapsed into the arms of his 'enemy', crying his soul out. The vision of the two boys together brought tears to her own eyes.

"Who ever said that love guarantees you will find happiness."

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes locked onto Hermione's. "May we have time to discuss this." It was not posed as a question. Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement and left the room.

Am I dead?

**Sshhh!**

Are you an angel?

**No. Just a man.**

You healed me. How?

**Through an open mind.**

You _are_ an angel!

Draco set Harry down on the couch and kneeled before him, keeping his hands on the other boy's arms. "Harry, love, look at me."

The brunette shook his head.

"Please. I need you to look at me."

Harry slowly brought his head up so that his eyes were level to Draco's. Tears streaked his cheeks. Draco gently wiped the tear tracks away. "What do you want?"

Harry gazed into the angelic face before him. Damn society. Damn them all. Damn the consequences. All that mattered was Draco, just Draco, his own angel.

"To be with you."

Draco gave Harry a small encouraging smile as he cupped his love's face. "Then go to the dance with me. Just you and me, together. Forget the world. Forget all of its demands."

A small laugh came from Harry before Draco suddenly found himself being embraced. Harry's laughter was contagious. Laughter soon became tears as the two boys clung to each other.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Harry lifted his head to look at Draco and nodded his head – not trusting his voice.

A few minutes later, Hermione poked her head inside. The scene she found broke her heart more – if even possible. Harry and Draco were locked in an intimate embrace. No kissing or passionate interactions, but intimate in itself.

**I wish our lives could go on,**

**Within the confines of this song.**

**For once it ends, what will be there**

**Only the silence I can't bear.  
**

**TBC

* * *

**

**Sniffles! I love this fic so far! **

**Ok, you know the drill! I'm a starving writer and the only way to feed me is to give me those pretty little reviews! So don't be shy! I promise the little review button won't bite you, nor will leaving a review kill you! So please! FEED ME! **

**o.O**


	3. Life Is Beautiful

**

* * *

**

Don't Ask; Don't Tell

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

* * *

**Summary: It's Seventh year…. Harry wants to be with the one he loves... especially for the Valentine's Day Dance… but there's a slight problem: society is homophobic. Miracle: It's a song-fic! HPDM, slash...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: This is it! That LAST chapter! That means: COMPLETE! So… enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: This is _very_ demeaning! No… I do not own Harry Potter or anything for either the books or movies! And I do not own the song! It's from the musical _Zanna Don't._ I suggest you all go see it… or at least get the sound track! Jai Rodriguez (from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy) is the main character:tear: why did he have to be gay? Oh why:sniffles:**

**:D I did have to change a line or two in the beginning of the song! But that is it!**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor (a little)**

**Rating: Only rated PG-13! Can you believe it! No Bunny Action! Hehehe…**

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness (I think there is a little bit in here….), Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away... (laughing… you do _not_ want to know who my muse is!) .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Life Is Beautiful**

**Valentine's Day – Morning**

**Great Hall – Breakfast**

Hermione ignored Ron as she watched Harry eat his breakfast. Harry had been a bit more social since their little impromptu talk. Hermione glowed happily as Harry laughed at a joke Seamus was telling. Everything was calm now. Well, almost everything.

Ron was getting fed up with Hermione. He had been talking to her for the last ten minutes and had just asked her a question, but her eyes were glued to Harry. Ron had noticed how happy and talkative the two had become and he was starting to think that his 'girl' had feelings for their friend. Ron was not happy with his thoughts.

"Hermione?"

The girl kept humming happily as she ate and her gaze never left Harry.

"Herm!"

The girl nearly jumped from her seat. "Wha-"

"Why are you looking at Harry?"

Hermione tilted her head questioningly. "If you haven't noticed, our dear friend Harry has been in a lull that he seems to be coming out of. I'm just happy that he's happy."

Ron made a small disbelieving noise. "Right."

The brunette narrowed her eyes toward the red head. "What did you want?"

"Is seven-thirty good for you?"

"For what?"

Ron sighed in exasperation. "To meet in the common room so that we can go to the dance."

"So that _we _can go to the dance?"

"Yes. _We."_

Harry was watching them now, a worried look marring his previously good mood.

"Ron, as your friend, I think you should as Luna to the dance."

Ron turned toward Harry. "Why? I don't like Luna and I'm sure that she is probably going to go with that ghost she's been talking about. Besides, I'm going with Hermione."

Ron abruptly found cut fruit, whipped cream, and freshly squeezed orange juice plastered to his robes and seeping through to his clothes underneath. Harry had to stifle the laughter that threatened to over take him.

"I am _not_ going with you. Last time I checked, you didn't even _ask _me! I have a date thank you very much. Maybe if you had asked me a few days ago, I _might_ have considered it."

Harry braced himself for the world renowned Weasley temper.

"You have a date!" It was clearly _not_ a question. "Who? Is it Harry?" The brash young man turned on his friend. "Is it you? Did you ask her? How could you! You knew I was going to go with her! Why did you ask her? How could you! You –"

"Oh, will you bloody shut up!" Hermione now had the attention of the entire hall. "I am _not_ going with Harry. I am _not_ going with _you_. I am going with my _boyfriend_. Do you understand that? B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d. Boyfriend!"

"Huh?"

With one good look at the blank expression on Ron's face, Hermione turned and fled from the Great Hall in a huff with a very handsome young man from Ravenclaw trailing after her. Harry and the other Gryffindors pointedly went back to their breakfast and little conversations.

**If I see you, and I sit across the room**

Across the hall, twinkling silver eyes met sparkling emerald ones in a silent acknowledgement.

**That is how I kiss you.

* * *

**

**Valentine's Day – night 8:30 **

Are you an angel?

**No. Just a man.**

You healed me. How?

**Through an open mind.**

You are an angel.

Harry stood with Draco outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Everyone else was already inside. Ron was in the back with Luna and her ghost friend. Hermione danced happily with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. Everyone was merrily dancing or chatting. Even the professors were enjoying the good mood.

Outside, two girls walked up to the waiting boys. One was a Slytherin and the other, a Ravenclaw. With a quick exchange of words, all four were ready to enter the Great Hall. The Slytherin girl, Tara, and the Ravenclaw, Skye, stood before Harry and Draco respectively. As the double doors opened, the boys released their clasped hands and followed the girls into the dance.

Heads turned as a whisper went through the sea of bodies. Ginny pushed her way forward to get a good look at the girl who stole her 'love' from her. Pansy did like-wise and was a bit offended and shocked to see the foursome.

Draco whispered to his group to keep moving and expertly led them to an empty table. After two long songs had finished, people slowly began to make their way onto the dance floor. Harry and Draco stayed with sitting with their 'dates', talking and laughing heartily. The more Ginny watched, the angrier she became. What did the _Slytherin_ girl have that she, a _Gryffindor_, did not?

An hour passed before the group stood to dance. The dance was a lively one that required everyone to group together in fours and switch partners.

Ginny became even more jealous as she watched the couples dance. The Hufflepuff she ended up having to ask to the dance was now in the mist of a card game with his fellow housemates, leaving her all alone.

After the dance was over, the group went back to their table to eat, talking and laughing. Hermione led her boyfriend over to the table to join them. Ron watched with shielded eyes from his place, glaring sharpened, cursed daggers at the Ravenclaw, all the while, never noticing Harry or his group.

The six sat and chatted, getting up a few more times to dance. The two couples had plans to split of and spend the rest of the dance with their real dates. After Harry's breakdown, he and Draco both agreed it would be best if they just came out. Maybe Harry's fame and glory would help the wizarding world accept them. They went with the girls, though, since Hermione had already planned it out that way and she was really trying to help them out.

Yes, that was their grand scheme. Well, not really. It was rather simple actually. They _were_ at a dance, so why not dance?

It was right as the great clock struck two minutes before midnight that the happy group was greeted with three unhappy people. Ginny was ready to tear Tara's hair out and Pansy was rip Skye's eyes out. Quite the unlikely allies.

Ron was pissed at Hermione. He just knew he had made a huge fool of himself, but felt better placing the blame on Hermione. The red head did not have a chance to pick a fight, however, as a younger red head beat him to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny was quite a vicious Weasley.

Tara gave Ginny a questionable look before answering, "I am enjoying a school dance with my date and friends. Why?"

"You mean with _my_ date?"

Tara turned her head to look Skye's way who shrugged and shook her head. "I am sure there is a miscommunication here," she stated turning back to Ginny.

:There is no _miscommunication_!" Pansy invited herself into the conversation. Ron was just standing there in confusion, having finally noticed the other occupants of the table. "And you!" Pansy turned on Skye. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Drao?" she screeched.

Skye looked so confused. "Do? I didn't do anything to Draco. Why would I want to?"

"I know you did something to him! Why else is he here with you?"

Skye and Tara exchanged looks, Tara choosing to answer. "They're our friends and this is a school function. Why shouldn't we be with them?"

Ginny huffed, pushing her chest out, and draped herself over Harry. "These men are claimed, _honey._"

Draco sneered in disdain as Pansy mimicked Ginny's actions and draped herself over him. "For every part of him you touched, I'll make sure is a day of torture for you."

Tara and Skye burst out laughing as Harry Draco both shoved the 'girls' off them. Hermione and her boyfriend joined in and no one heard the clock chime midnight.

"We're not their girlfriends!" Skye giggled.

"What?" Both girls asked at once.

"You're not here as their dates?" Ginny questioned.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy as the girl attached herself to his arm. He was quite fed up with the conversation. He gave Skye a wink, earning a giggle from her and a growl from the thing attached to him.

Ginny and Pansy watched with wide eyes as Draco offered a hand to Harry, saying, "Shall we?" Skye turned to Tara mimicking Draco's actions.

If they did not have the attention of the entire student population before, they certainly had it now. Wide eyes looked on in shock and disbelief as the two couples danced together. A gasp rang out as long delicate fingers brushed up against slightly tanned skin. A few fainted when strong hands buried themselves in fair, elfin hair and lips met lips.'

**That is how I kiss you.**

Hermione, wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend, sighed in content happiness. Life would be hell tomorrow, but for now….

**Life is beautiful…**

**End.

* * *

**

**Ok, So I couldn't resist using a line from Cabaret (the musical). That last line there… it was just a perfect fit! **

**You all know what to do! This Story is COMPLETE! Meaning: I am stopping here! This is the end of the songfic! There is nothing left! **

**BUT! That does not mean you do not have to review! On the contrary! It means you definitely have to review now! So….. **

**REVIEW! o.o**


End file.
